Untimely Entrances
by NMKK
Summary: This is a morning after fic. Post always. I could make it a one shot or more. Read and review! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

She woke to the sound of a siren outside of the window. She pointed her toes in attempt to stretch and started to turn over onto her back when she felt his chest moving slowly against her. She stopped dead in her tracks and listened to the slow and steady rhythm of his breathing. Her heartbeat quickened as the events of last night flooded her mind. She smiled at the thought of everything that happened. She had come to his apartment with no hope and no expectations, but what actually unfolded was better than anything she could have imagined. She turned slowly to face him, and she gently kissed his chest. He stirred slightly, but returned to his peaceful slumber. She softly brushed his hair from his face, and craned her neck to place another kiss on his cheek. She rolled back over and stepped out of the bed. She immediately regretted the loss of his warmth. She searched the floor looking for something to wear, and the first thing she spotted was his button down shirt in a pile on the floor. She clearly remembered clumsily fumbling with those buttons the night before. She smiled at the thought, and picked up the shirt sliding it onto her small frame. After partially clothing herself, she quietly made her way into the kitchen. She had stayed here before when her apartment blew up, and she vaguely remembered where all of his cooking utensils were. She didn't have to look very hard to find an abundance of breakfast options. She pulled a pack of bacon and some eggs from the refrigerator, and started a pot of coffee. It wasn't long after she put the bacon in the pan that she heard him bumping around in his room. He came running out of the room in his boxers and an old t-shirt with a panicked look on his face. She looked up at him laid her spatula on the counter.

"What's wrong?" she said with genuine concern. She turned to face him as he walked quickly up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Though a little startled, she reciprocated his actions and ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you ok? Castle, you're scaring me." she said pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I thought you'd left." he said sounding relieved. " I woke up and you weren't there, and I sort of panicked." he dropped his eyes to the floor and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I am right here cooking us breakfast." she said pulling his face to hers and giving him a soft kiss on the lips. " The bacon is going to burn if I don't flip it." she said smiling at him.

He smiled back at her and released her to go flip the bacon. He leaned against the counter and took in the sight of her in his shirt cooking for him in his house. It was almost unbelievable. Just a few hours before, he thought he would never see her again and now here she is scantily dressed in his apartment. "I like the way my shirt looks on you." he said hoping that his compliments were welcome after the night they'd just had.

"Why thank you!" she said spinning slowly as if she were modeling it for him. They sat in silence until she finished preparing their breakfast, both of them knowing the conversation that they would be forced to have soon enough.

" This looks great." he said digging into his scrambled eggs. She smiled slightly and picked up a piece of bacon.

She started to take a bite but stopped short. "We have to talk about all of this don't we." she said shyly turning to face him. He swallowed his mouthful and nodded his head slowly.

"Why don't we wait until we finish our breakfast?" he said looking at her lovingly.

"I do need some proper nourishment after last night." she said winking at him saucily. He puffed his chest out confidently and winked back at her. They continued to eat in silence until they finished and he took their plates to the sink.

"I resigned." she said bluntly without any type of lead in. She stared at the back of his head hoping for some type of reaction or sign to tell her what to do next. She slowly stood up from her seat and walked toward him.

He cleared his throat and turned to her. " Is that what you want? You didn't do that for me did you? I could never forgive myself if I made you give up..." she placed a finger softly over his lips to silence him.

"Last night when I told you I just want you, I meant it. I don't want the job to stand in our way anymore. Not the job, our pride, my stubbornness. I'm not letting anything get in the way this time." she said looking into his crystal blue eyes.

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So can you tell me what happened with Maddox?" he said hopping up to sit on the counter and patting the place next to him. She joined him and gave him the whole story. She told him how she and Espo found out his location, how they went in without backup, how Maddox got the drop on them, how she almost lost her life, and how Ryan told Gates about the whole thing. He was entranced, following her every word until she ended up at his apartment. When she finished, there was a minute of pure silence. He needed time to digest everything that had happened. "I should have been there. I shouldn't have abandoned you when you needed me most." he said placing his hand on her knee.

She placed her hand over his. "I don't blame you at all for anything. The fact that you weren't there made me realize how much I need you." she said squeezing his hand. "Looking down from that building and feeling almost certain I would die made me think about all of the times that I should have told you how I felt about you." she said feeling a know form in her throat.

He felt his chest tighten, and he pulled her into his arms. " All that matters is that we are here now. It wasn't the most conventional path, but it was ours." he said placing a kiss on the top of her head. She pulled back slightly and placed a kiss on his lips. He cupped her cheeks deepening the kiss. When they came up for air, he noticed the time. It was ten o'clock. "Alexis will be home in about two hours." he said looking for her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she jumped off of the counter." I better go. I don't think taking the walk of shame in front of your daughter after our first night together is a very good idea. She probably isn't too fond of me anyway." she said turning to clean up the dishes from breakfast.

He studied her face for a moment and walked behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. "Why would you think a crazy thing like that." he said placing a kiss on her neck.

"Well first of all I have almost gotten you killed on numerous occasions, I am sure she knows how terrible I have been to you, and I highly doubt she will be happy to find out about us that way." she said leaning into him.

He placed his chin in the curve of her neck and held her closer. "Actually it's quite the opposite. She has always been a big fan of you. She and my mother love you. She went through a period when she didn't like me following you because she was afraid I was in danger, but she has never had anything against you. She looks up to you really." he said placing a line of kisses from her neck to her shoulder.

She tilted her head to the side giving him more access. She moaned softly as he ran his hands over her stomach and she turned in his arms to face him. "I hope you are right." she said snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He pressed her back into the counter and started an assault on her neck.

Almost as if on cue there was the sound of keys in the door, and the two of them jumped away from each other.

"Dad! I'm home. We finished early..." she stopped mid sentence at the sight of her father and the barley dressed detective Beckett in the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows slightly and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hey pumpkin." he said nervously rushing to give her a kiss on the cheek. He looked quickly from Alexis to Kate hoping that one of them would break the silence.

Alexis chuckled softly and looked towards the stairs. " I think I am going to go take a shower and try to erase this image from my mind. You two carry on." she said with a smile making her way to her room.

Castle looked up to see a horrified look on Beckett's face. He heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting and the water running and took it as his cue to speak. "That wasn't so bad." he said letting out a small chuckle.

"That was probably the most embarrassing experience of my life." she said digging the heel of her hand into her forehead.

"Well, at least everything is out in the open." he said making his way toward her. They both looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughter. "I just hope we haven't scarred her for life." she said leaning back against the counter. He grabbed her hands and lead her to his bedroom.

"We better get out of the open before my mother makes an untimely entrance." He said running into his bedroom.

**So... This was kind of impromptu. I just felt like writing, and this is what happened. That's kinda how it is with all of my fics. I think going out on the lake inspires me to write. This could be a one-shot or more really, it just depends on whether you all want to read more. I hope you like it. If you do please just click on the new and improved review button and let me know exactly what you think about it. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am kind of terrible with updating in a timely manner, but I have been really busy. I started a new job recently that I LOVE, and I am trying to adjust. Well since I have seen a few reviews asking me to continue with a "how everyone finds out" kind of thing, I am going to continue. Hope everyone enjoys and reviews.**

He slammed the door behind them and reached out for her. She closed the space between them and stood on her toes to give him a soft kiss.

"I should probably go." she said with a sigh. She slid her hands up around his neck and looked deep into his eyes.

"Why?" he said whining like a child. "You don't have to go. You can stay." he said sliding his hands to her waist and giving her "the look". She laughed softly and patted his chest.

"As much as I would like to stay," she said stressing the word, "I am not to keen on staying with your daughter right upstairs." She raised her eyebrows hoping that he got her drift, and the nod of his head signaled that he did.

"Well, you can go home for a little while I guess, but your presence is requested for dinner this evening." he said kissing her on the forehead.

"I would love to have dinner." she said with a big smile. "I am just going to go change and run a few errands, and I will head back here." she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Is that your phone, or are you excited to see me?" he asked with a saucy wiggle of his eyebrows. She laughed heartily. "So are you going to get a cab, or do you want to drive the sports car?" he asked allowing her to gather her things.

"I appreciate the offer Castle, but I don't think that I can handle riding two finely tuned machines in such a short period of time." she said turning to wink at him. He lost his breath for a minute, and had to cough slightly to recover it. "You aren't the only one that can do innuendo." she said smiling at him.

"I bow to you master." he said clasping his hands together and leaning his head forward. She tussled his hair gently and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am going to go." she said sadly. He frowned and made a pouty face. "We are being really ridiculous. We will see each other again in a few hours." she said shaking her head.

"I am having some serious separation anxiety." he said grabbing her hands.

"Well, you know what they say is good for separation anxiety?" she said seductively. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear. A sly grin appeared on his face and he gasped.

"Katherine Beckett! I have never!" he exclaimed eyes widening.

"If I recall correctly, you have. A few times last night…" she said winking at him.

"Please go before I lock you in here." he said possessively. She smiled and kissed him one last time before heading for the door.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she pulled out her phone to check it. She had several texts and missed calls from Lanie. She dreaded explaining everything that had happened the day before, but she knew she should probably bite the bullet. She found Lanie's name and pressed send.

"Girl, where have you been for the past twelve hours? I have called, text , sent a carrier pigeon, what is going on?" she said, her words dripping with worry.

"Hello to you too. It is a bit of a long story why don't we get lunch?" she pushed the down button on the elevator.

"That sounds good, but it better be soon because I am dying of curiosity!" she said eagerly.

"Keep your pants on Lanie. Meet me in thirty at Remy's." she said checking her watch.

"See you then." she said excitedly. Kate ended the call and got off of the elevator to make her way to Remy's.

When she arrived she saw Lanie waiting impatiently in a corner booth. She waved softly and made her way to the booth. The waitress followed her to the booth and took her order for a cup of coffee.

"So, spill girl!" Lanie said motioning for her to give her an explanation.

"It's a really long story. I don't really know where to start." She said furrowing her brow.

"The beginning would be nice." She said growing impatient.

"Well, Javi and I got a lead on Maddox's location. We went rogue without letting any back-up, and he got the drop on us. I never should have gotten Javi involved. It wasn't his fight." She said with guilt.

"Girl, you know he wouldn't have been anywhere else. He is the most loyal person I have ever met." She said with a grin.

"You're right. He would have gone even if I had told him not to." She said in agreement. "Have you talked to him." She took a sip of her coffee.

"He called last night. I never really got the story out of him. He said he and Kevin got into a fight." She said hoping Kate had an explanation.

"Well, I chased Maddox onto the rooftop, and we got into a fight. Long story short, He pushed me off of the rooftop, and I was barely hanging on by my fingers." She massaged her sore hands.

"I can tell. You have bruises all over your neck." She said leaning over the table to examine the bruises more closely.

"It hurts, but I will be ok." She said pulling at her collar uncomfortably. "Ryan decided not to go with us, and he told Gates about everything. They showed up just in time. A second longer, and I would have been a puddle on the road." She said reflecting on the events the day before.

"So Javi is mad at Ryan for turning his back on both of you." She said with understanding.

"Yeah. Even though it saved my life, Javi feels betrayed. Gates suspended us both." She said obviously holding back part of the story.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"I took off my badge and gun and all I could think about was Castle. While I was hanging from the building all I could think about was Castle. The day before he told me that he Loved me and that he couldn't stay around for me to get killed looking for my mother's murderer. I couldn't keep it. I resigned." She said raising her eyes to read Lanie's response.

"You resigned?" she said surprised. "Kate you love being a cop. Are you sure you want to give that up?" she asked skeptically.

"I loved being a cop, but I love Castle now." She said quietly, knowing the reaction it would glean.

"What did you just say?" she said almost choking.

"You heard me Lanie. If I have to choose I choose him. I can find another job, I can't find another Castle." She said with a smile.

"I hope you are going to tell him that." She said raising her eyebrows.

"I am pretty sure he knows how I feel after last night." She said thinking about their time together.

"Last night! What happened last night?" she said practically jumping off of her seat.

"Well, I sort of walked to his apartment in the rain and knocked on his door." She said torturing her best friend.

"Stop it! Tell me everything. What did he say? What did you do?" she said enthusiastically.

"He wasn't really sold on it at first. I was really worried that I had missed my chance. He asked me what I wanted, and I said I wanted him." She said slightly embarrassed.

"Then what happened?" she said moving her hands in a circular motion.

"I kissed him." She said telling Lanie exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Ah! I knew it!" she screamed, drawing the attention of other people in the restaurant.

"But he pushed me away." She said reliving the hurt she felt in that moment.

"What? Why?" she asked concerned.

" He wanted to know what had happened, why I had changed my mind." She said taking a sip of coffee. "I told him about Maddox and that all I could think about was him." She said with a smile.

"And?" she said hoping the story ended the way she hoped.

"And we, you know." She said cutting her eyes to the side.

"Oh my goodness. I am about the explode. I can't believe it finally happened! Was it everything you expected? Did he live up to his reputation?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say the fight with Maddox isn't the only reason I am walking funny today." She said with a grin.

"Oh girl, I knew it! I am so happy for you guys." She said patting Kate's hand.

"I am happy too. It all seems surreal." She said smiling widely.

"You deserve this Kate." She said overflowing with happiness.

"Thank you. I don't feel like I do after all that I have put him through." She said thinking about all of the times she had rejected him.

"Well all that matters is you are together now. Who knows about everything?" she asked with a hushed tone.

"Alexis came home early this morning, and we were cooking breakfast." She said putting stress on the word cooking.

"That's awkward." She said chuckling.

"To say the least. I just hope Alexis is ok with it after she has had a while to think about it. I wouldn't blame her if she hated me." She said fearing what might happen at dinner.

"Kate she adores you. She always talks about how smart you are, how good you are at your job, how much you care. She may feel weird about it at first, but it will be fine." She said reassuring her friend.

"I hope you're right. We are having dinner together tonight. We will see what happens then." She said taking money out of her pocket to pay for the coffee and a tip.

"You better keep me updated!" she said standing up from her seat.

"I will." She said with a soft chuckle leaning in to hug her friend.

"Have some fun girlfriend, you deserve it." She said winking at her.

"I definitely will." She said making her way out of the restaurant.

So, I wrote this while I was on vacation and I didn't have any Internet. I put up more than one chapter; so, continue reading. The next chapter will be about Martha finding out. This should be fun. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

SO, I love the ideas that I have for this chapter. Martha is one of my favorite characters, and I can't wait to see her reaction on the show. For now, the best I can do is cook something up in my mind. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I love to know what my readers are thinking even though I don't have that many of them. Thanks to those who are faithful readers and reviewers!

She felt butterflies in her stomach as she knocked on the door. She heard the footsteps coming towards the door, and she felt the need to adjust her clothes. She was pulling the sleeves down on her jacket when the doorknob turned and Castle pulled the door open.

"Hey." He said with a gentle smile.

"Hey yourself." She said moving closer to him.

He craned his neck to see if they had an audience, and when he saw that they were in the clear, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Where is Alexis?" she said pulling off her jacket and putting it on the rack.

"She was in the kitchen just a second ago, but now she is up stairs changing." He said sliding his arm around her waist.

"Has she said anything?" she asked concerned.

"She asked me if I was sure you were ready. I told her there wasn't a doubt in my mind." He said smiling down at her.

She placed both of her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down to her for a passionate kiss. "I am starving. What's for dinner?" she said investigating everything on the counter.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin in the curve of her neck. "Lemon pepper chicken, new potatoes in a cream sauce, and grilled zucchini." He said placing a kiss on her neck.

"Wow. Can I eat here all the time?" she said turning to face him.

"I would love that!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Hi guys." Alexis said walking down the stairs with her hands over her eyes. "Is it ok for me to look?" she said stopping on the bottom step.

"Hold on a second." Castle said leaning in the give Beckett a quick peck on the lips. "Okay, you are good now." He said leaning against the counter smiling at both of them.

"So, is everyone ready to eat?" the redhead said grabbing three plates from the cabinet.

"I am so ready." Kate said taking a plate from her hand. They all filled their plates with food and sat down to eat. The conversation was easy, and Kate was really happy with the way things were going. They finished their dinner and washed the dishes.

"How about a movie?" Castle asked putting plates back into the cabinet. Kate nodded along with Alexis.

"I will go upstairs and grab some pillows and blankets." Alexis said making her way to the stairs.

When she was out of sight Castle pushed Kate's back against the counter and leaned in to kiss her.

"I don't want to scar your daughter again." She whispered hoarsely. Completely ignoring her he leaned in again. This time, she didn't protest.

"Hello darling, I decided to come back early…" Martha said bursting through the door to the apartment.

The two repelled from each other like polar magnets, both out of breath and in a panic.

"Mother!" Castle said in a high-pitched voice. "I thought you would be in the Hamptons for the rest of the week." He said trying his best to compose himself.

"I was, but I thought you might want some company since you were home alone. I see you have found various other forms of entertainment." She said motioning towards Kate and raising her eyebrows. "Hello detective." She said smiling at Kate.

"Hello Martha. How was your weekend in the Hamptons?" she said wiping her mouth and trying to divert attention away from herself.

"It was wonderful. How was your weekend?" she asked placing her chin in her hand and leaning on the counter.

"That's enough Mother. You must be tired after your trip." He said taking her by the shoulders and pushing her to the stairs.

"I get it Richard." She said turning to face him. She pinched his cheeks and fixed his bangs. "I am so happy for you Richard." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you mother." He said looking over to Kate. "I can't believe it finally happened." He said lovingly. "Now, go." He said motioning towards the stairs.

"You kids have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said making her way up the stairs. She turned to them and winked saying," Which isn't much". She smiled at them and finished climbing the stairs.

He turned to her slowly wincing as if in pain. He drove the heel of his hand into his forehead. He sank down to sit on the bottom step, and cradled his head in his hand.

Kate tried her very best, but she couldn't contain her laughter. She doubled over holding her stomach and laughed uncontrollably.

"I am glad that you find this funny." He said looking at her quizzically.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help but laugh." She said trying to control her laughter. "We have only been together for 24 hours, and we have already been caught making out twice by your mother and daughter." She said plopping down beside him. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section and rested her head on his shoulder. "This isn't going to be easy is it." She said leaning up to kiss his neck.

"No. It's not. Good things never are though." He said kissing the top of her head. Little did they know, Alexis was standing at the top of the stairs.

Alexis had always admired Kate. Her passion for her job, her intelligence, but most of all the way her dad smiled when she was around. She knew that Kate cared about her Dad, but she was still wary. Her dad had been chasing after Kate for years, and she knew the pain that he had been through because of her. She also knew that happiness that she brought him. Even though the thought of them being together scared her, she knew that they were meant to be together. She smiled at the thought of how perfect they were for each other even though it took them years to accept it themselves. Though she hated to disturb them, she cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey there pumpkin." He said helping Kate up from the bottom stair. She winced slightly. "Kate. What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he said extremely concerned.

"No. I'm just a little sore." She said slowly massaging the muscles of her lower back. He searched her eyes for truth, hoping that she was just a little sore. He decided that it would be a topic for later. "Why don't you two go pick a movie, and I will make us some popcorn." He said walking to the kitchen. The two nodded and made their way to the large DVD collection in the living area.

"So, you and my dad." The redhead said as she flipped through the DVDs.

"I'm sorry about this morning Alexis. I know it's weird for you seeing…that." She said wishing she were better with words.

"You don't have to be sorry. I am glad that you two have worked everything out. I just don't want my dad to get hurt." She said shifting her eyes to the floor.

"I don't blame you for thinking I would hurt your Dad. We haven't exactly been in synch in the past, but everything is out in the open now. It still won't be easy, but I can't wait to try." She said twisting the end of her hair.

Alexis responded with a wide smile. "So, what do you want to watch?" she said turning her attention back to the movies.

**So! That's it for that chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I am so excited for next season, and I can't wait to see what actually happens. I may take it on a different track considering I don't have that many more people that can find out. Thanks everyone for reading. Please review!**


End file.
